kardfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Recall
Don't Recall is the second digital single released by K.A.R.D. It was released on February 16, 2017 and is the second release of their three-part pre-debut project. The hidden ver. for "Don't Recall" was released on March 2, 2017, added to the original single in Korea and as a separate single for other markets. It is the second track in the first mini album Hola Hola, following song "Oh NaNa" and before "Rumor". Track list #"Don't Recall" - 3:28 #"Don't Recall (Hidden ver.)" - 3:29 Lyrics Hangul= 떨어져 줄래 저리 가줄래 짜증나니까 불결하니까 치워 내 몸에 손대지 마 이제 난 너를 몰라 너 역시도 모른척해 날 다 안다는 눈빛 더러운 느낌 느끼고 싶지 않아 날 그렇게 쳐다보지 마 더는 내게서 멀어지지 마 I gave you all my love love All of my love love 절대 보내고 싶지 않아 소/지 날 그렇게 쳐다보지 마 소/지 더는 내게로 다가오지 마 소/지 You need to let it go go 소/지 Leave me alone lone 절대 돌리고 싶지 않아 좋았던 순간도 기억이 안 나 원망만 남아 날 괴롭혀 수없이 내일이 없을 것만 같아 설렜던 순간도 No No No No No 소/지 더 이상 아무런 의미 없어 소/지 그만해 I don’t recall 소/지 더 이상 아무런 의미 없어 소/지 그만해 I don’t recall 피부로 맞닿은 고독의 촉감 싸늘한 그 체감 그간의 무책임을 탓함에 잇따른 죄책감 마치 데칼 uh 코마니 되받지 내 죗값 희석시켜왔던 지난 잘못들의 대가 엉켜버린 실타래 매듭짓기엔 허탈해 빛바랜 추억 속에 살아가는 건 비참해 I hope that (I hope that) 네게 닿길 바래 내 독백 쇼맨십 아닌 내 고백 소/지 날 그렇게 쳐다보지 마 소/지 더는 내게로 다가오지 마 소/지 You need to let it go go 소/지 Leave me alone lone 소/지 절대 돌리고 싶지 않아 날 그렇게 쳐다보지 마 더는 내게서 멀어지지 마 I gave you all my love love All of my love love 절대 보내고 싶지 않아 좋았던 순간도 기억이 안 나 원망만 남아 날 괴롭혀 수없이 내일이 없을 것만 같아 설렜던 순간도 No No No No No 소/지 더 이상 아무런 의미 없어 소/지 그만해 I don’t recall 소/지 더 이상 아무런 의미 없어 소/지 그만해 I don’t recall 진심이 아닌 걸 I know know know know know know 소/지 (I don’t recall) 아니라고 말해줘 Baby I can’t let you go 소/지 (이제 그만 날 놔줘) 절대 못 보내 널 No No No 소/지 (No No No No) 소/지 더 이상 아무런 의미 없어 소/지 그만해 I don’t recall |-|Romanization= tteoreojyeo jullae jeori gajullae jjajeungnanikka bulgyeolhanikka chiwo nae mome sondaeji ma ije nan neoreul molla neo yeoksido moreuncheokhae nal da andaneun nunbit deoreoun neukkim neukkigo sipji anha nal geureoke chyeodaboji ma deoneun naegaeseo meoreojiji ma I gave you all my love love All of my love love jeoldae bonaego sipji anha So/Ji nal geureoke chyeodaboji ma So/Ji deoneun naegero dagaoji ma So/Ji You need to let it go go So/Ji Leave me alone lone jeoldae dolligo sipji anha johatdeon sungando gieogi an na wonmangman nama nal goerophyeo sueobsi naeiri eobseul geotman gata seolletdeon sungando No No No No No So/Ji deo isang amureon uimi eobseo So/Ji geumanhae I don’t recall So/Ji deo isang amureon uimi eobseo So/Ji geumanhae I don’t recall piburo matdaheun godogui chokgam ssaneulhan geu chegam geuganui muchaegimeul tathame ittareun joechaekgam machi dekal uh komani doebatji nae joetgabt huiseoksikyeowatdeon jinan jalmotdeurui daega eongkyeobeorin siltarae maedeupjitgien heotalhae bitbarae chueok soge saraganeun geon bichamhae I hope that (I hope that) nege dahgil barae nae dokbaek syomaensip anin nae gobaek So/Ji nal geureoke chyeodaboji ma So/Ji deoneun naegero dagaoji ma So/Ji You need to let it go go So/Ji Leave me alone lone So/Ji jeoldae dolligo sipji anha nal geureoke chyeodaboji ma deoneun naegaeseo meoreojiji ma I gave you all my love love All of my love love jeoldae bonaego sipji anha johatdeon sungando gieogi an na wonmangman nama nal goerophyeo sueobsi naeiri eobseul geotman gata seolletdeon sungando No No No No No So/Ji deo isang amureon uimi eobseo So/Ji geumanhae I don’t recall So/Ji deo isang amureon uimi eobseo So/Ji geumanhae I don’t recall jinsimi anin geol I know know know know know know So/Ji (I don’t recall) anirago malhaejwo Baby I can’t let you go So/Ji (ije geuman nal nwajwo) jeoldae mot bonae neol No No No So/Ji (No No No No) So/Ji deo isang amureon uimi eobseo So/Ji geumanhae I don’t recall |-|English= Get off me, Get away from me I hate it ‘cuz it’s dirty Don’t touch me I don’t know you anymore You act like you don’t know me no more You look at me like you know everything I don’t want this feeling Don’t look at me like that Don’t push me away no more I gave you all my love love All of my love love Never want to let you go Don’t look at me like that Don’t come any closer You need to let it go go Leave me alone lone Never want to turn it around Don’t recall when we were good together Haunts me like a ghost Like there will be no tomorrow Heart pounding moments No No No No No Don’t mean a thing anymore Stop, I don’t recall Don’t mean a thing anymore Stop, I don’t recall Loneliness lingers on my skin Gives me shudders, blame it on our neglect Guilt follows me like a shadow Decal uh comania, my price to pay For all the stupidity in my past Tangled like a ball of thread, pointless Living in the faded memory, miserable I hope that (I hope that) I hope you hear my monologue It’s not showmanship, it’s true Don’t look at me like that Don’t come any closer You need to let it go go Leave me alone lone Never want to turn it around Don’t look at me like that Don’t push me away no more I gave you all my love love All of my love love Never want to let you go Don’t recall when we were good together Haunts me like a ghost Like there will be no tomorrow Heart pounding moments No No No No No Don’t mean a thing anymore Stop, I don’t recall Don’t mean a thing anymore Stop, I don’t recall You don’t mean it I know know know know know know (I don’t recall) Say you don’t mean those words Baby I can’t let you go (Just let me go now) Can’t let you go No No No (No No No No) Don’t mean a thing anymore Stop, I don’t recall Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * The hidden version of the song features all-English lyrics. References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:2017 Category:Music Videos Category:Hola Hola